


Faux Fur

by FoxxyGoddess



Series: More Than Just Lightning [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, POV Alternating, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxyGoddess/pseuds/FoxxyGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following Chapter 11 of More Than Just Lightning. Genderswap. Alternating POV. Individual chapters. Trapped as a furry creature for a little while. Being cared for by the last person they thought. At least there was a warm place to sleep, decent food, and all the cuddles one could ask for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cisco

**Author's Note:**

> ' _thoughts_ '  
> *sound effects*

 

**~*~**

 

After the intial freakout, Cisco was just curious.

There'd been reports of a meta human messing with people, making them disappear anywhere from a week to three. Their things left in a pile randomly about the city.

All the victims were found unharmed, if a little twitchy.

So of course, they had to investigate. Only Barry went missing.

For two weeks.

All they had found was his, ok _their_ , suit lying in the back of some alley. After several hours of nothing, the team caved and informed Joe his foster daughter was missing.

He went with Caitlin and Jay as they went to CCPD, wanting to tell Joe in person.

In Cisco's opinion, the CCPD had gone ballistic at the news. One second everything was business as usual, then bam! The moment the words "Barry is just gone" it was like everything froze, then there was yelling and more than one thing got dropped.

More than half of those at the station volunteered to go look for the young scientists. And that includes some of the people there that weren't cops.

 

**~*~**

 

The CCPD still kept looking for their CSI even after statistics said otherwise. Which made it all the more shocking when Barry, dressed in mens clothes two sizes too big, walked into the precinct after two weeks like nothing happened.

Cisco watched gobsmacked as she had headed straight for the Captain's office. People didn't take notice until she had already walked past.

More than one person had gathered close to the door in hopes of hearing what Barry had to say. Try as they might, no one heard a thing of the 20 minute conversation between Barry and Captain Singh.

Everyone scattered once the door opened. But anyone could tell that they were just waiting for the go ahead to swarm Barry.

With a smile, Barry waved and walked back out of the station. It was only Captain Singh's disapproving eye that keep everyone in line and let her leave without being bombarded with questions.

 

**~*~**

 

"Barry, what happened?" Caitlin asked as she checked over Barry the second she walked in. "One moment you were talking to us and the next your vitals went haywire, then they were just gone."

"I ran into that meta that's making people disappear," Barry offered sheepishly. "It's not what we thought."

"So people aren't going poof?" Cisco checked over the output on the screen that monitered Barry's everything.

"Nope," she popped the 'p', smug smile in place.

"Well?" Cisco and Iris ask in unison.

"Molecular transformation."

"What does that mean?" Joe questioned as he and the others returned with food.

"Meow?" Barry couldn't resist, smiling.

Confused looks abound, except with Harry and Jay. They looked to each other then back to Barry.

"You turned into a cat?" Jay asked with a completely straight face.

"Yep," she popped the 'p' again.

 

**~*~**

 

Cisco still couldn't believe it. A meta human with the ability to turn people into animals. And Barry got to experience it firsthand.

He had so many questions. What kind of cat did she turn into? Where did she go? How did she survive two weeks without apposable thumbs? What was it like?

But the only thing she'd say about it was that it had been an accident. Barry had been chasing after a group of thieves targeting small time stores. After dropping them off at the station, she'd gone down the alley to head back, and literally ran into someone.

The meta's power was an instinctive reflex. A form of self defense more than anything.

It would explain why there was no rhyme or reason between the victims and where they disappeared.

 

**~*~**

 

He could not believe this. All he'd wanted was a snack, to fill a sudden craving for coconut. And here he was trying not to trip over his new stubby little legs.

Cisco was a corgi. Not something cool like as golden retriever or german shepherd, no a fricking corgi.

He'd straggered straight for any reflective surface once he realized what had happened.

At least he wouldn't be stuck out here for long. Ever since the meta first showed up, everyone at STAR Labs had taken to calling whenever they left for more than an hour. What happened with Barry just reinforced this to the point that if he didn't call within the next 20 minutes, his friends would start looking for him.

 

**~*~**

 

She could not believe some people. Why would anyone ever want to abandon such a cute little dog. Those perky ears, big brown eyes, and dainty little paws.

Lisa's free hand kept reaching over to rub the pads of the corgi's paws. And everytime, it would make this cute noise. A chuffing sound, like it was laughing.

' _who knew dogs could be ticklish?_ '

"We're gonna get you something to eat as so as we get to Lenny's," she pulled the little guy closer, nuzzling his neck. "I think he still was some leftover ham, if he didn't feed it all to that cat."

 

**~*~**

 

Cisco was having a slight meltdown.

If he hadn't been so distracted, he would be back at the lab right now instead of in Captain Cold's apartment being scrutinized by the man himself.

"Stop scaring the little guy," Lisa gave her brother a look before heading to the kitchen.

Snart didn't break eye contact. Cisco couldn't help the flinch when the man smirked.

"Let me guess, you were walking along not paying attention and you bumped into something. Next thing you know, you're on all fours, everything looks huge, smells weird, and the colors are off?"

He knew. He _knew_. Leonard Snart knew he wasn't really a dog. ' _oh god! oh god! what do i do?_ '

"Relax, I'm not going to tell. If," Snart drawled. "If you follow my rules."

Cisco shook his head yes hard enough to fall forward on the couch.

"First off, no peeping. You do not follow her into the bathroom, ever. If she starts changing, you immediately look away and leave the room. Understand?" Snart didn't wait for a response, "Second, you sleep out here on the couch, not her room. If she carries you in, you walk right back out. Third, you are house broken or I will shove you're face in it. Four, behave and you'll eat what we eat. Don't and you'll having the cheapest dog food I can find until this is over. If you want to stay here you'll agree."

Cisco just kept shaking his head in agreement. He did not want to try getting back to the lab went he barely even a foot tall.

"Oh, and when you change back I suggest you leave before I see your face." Snart tapped the cold gun that had been sitting on the coffee table, "Or I'm going to have to use this."

' _oh god! i'm gonna die!_ '

 

**~*~**

 

 


	2. Mark Mardon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ' _thoughts_ / _animal speak_ '  
> *sound effects*  
> spelling error

          

**~*~**

         

He wanted to rage, bring about a thunderstorm so massive the very air trembles.

The best he could do at the moment was make a mild breeze.

' _god, this sucks!_ '

Not that he really felt like complaining, given that he lucked out. Then again, who knew Rathaway was such an animal lover?

Mark snuggled deeper into the snarky man's side as he walked. He didn't know where they were going or why, but so long he kept warm Mark didn't care.

          

**~*~**

         

Hartley could not believe how idiotic people were, or how he was actually the same species with some.

Honestly he would like nothing more than to go back and do some serious damage to those 'kids' that had been out right torturing the beautiful long haired kitten that had scurried over and taken cover behind his legs.

He pulled his coat tighter, shielding it from the cold night air as he headed to one of Captain Cold's safe houses. Everyone knew how the man was about punctuality, and Hartley was already ten minutes late.

Cold's ire would be worth it. Hartley never could stand for those that went after people that couldn't even defend themselves. It was one of the few things he and Cold had in common.

          

**~*~**

         

Mark didn't bother listening to what was going on between Rathaway and Snart, instead he went straight for the couch arm. Looking around, he noticed that Snart's sister had brought a dog with her. By the looks of it, the tan corgi was just a puppy.

He knew if the thing became an issue he'd have no problem out smarting it.

Mark watched as the puppy followed Lisa around the room before both joined the others in the main room.

Spotting him, it came closer wagging its tail.

' _don't even think it, furball_ '

The corgi stopped mid-step. It was looking up at him in surprise.

' _DUDE!? YOU CAN TAK!? CAN YOU HEAR ME?!_ '

' _how...?_ '

' _oh my god! this... this is amazing! how is this possible?_ ' Mark watched as the not-a-corgi started to pace in front of his perch. ' _ok. ok, so i'm guessing you ran into someone and woke up like this?_ ' Mark nodded. ' _i think that whatever made it possible to change us has... has us on like the same frequency. like what lets us kept our thoughts human makes it so we can pick up the thoughts of others like us_ '

The dog never stopped pacing in a circle as it rambled.

' _like a radio? we're now broadcasting our thoughts on an AM signal but also receive similar signals as well?_ '

' _i would assume so. how else do you explain us having this conversation?_ '

          

**~*~**

         

Hartley kept one eye on the dog. It was being rather hyper after spotting his cat.

' _the cat. not mine. i am not keeping that ball of fluff_ '

Even though he told himself this, he hadn't been able to help but google 'how to care for a stray' and 'what breed is my cat' on his way over.

          

**~*~**

         

Mark noticed how Snart kept looking over at how the dog, 'Cisco' Lisa called him, was acting. It wasn't until Cisco noticed the man glance between the two of them that he told Mark.

Snart knew about the meta-human that was turning people into young animals. He also knew that Cisco was in fact human, and given how he and Mark were acting toward one another, Snart probably now knew Mark wasn't really a kitten either.

It wasn't until after the meeting was over, Snart found him and Cisco in the kitchen. Sitting at the table, the man checked that no one was coming in the door before he turned to Mark.

"I'm assuming you're actually human, same as him," Snart gestured to the corgi. Mark gave a nod. "Good. Then I'm going to tell you basically what I did him."

Snart leaned forward in his seat, arms resting on his knees as he locked gazes with Mark on the floor.

"You use your new form to peep at my sister I will use this," he gestured by placing the cold gun on the table. Snart put as much menace in his words without drawing attention of the other people in the apartment. "You make a mess or hack up a hairball and you're out the door before you can blink. What you do at Rathaway's place is between you and him, understand?"

Mark nodded quickly.

' _fuck he's scary when he wants to be_ '

' _you're lucky, the one he gave me was much worse_ '

          

**~*~**

         

Hartley tried not to think of how odd his cat was acting toward Snart after he stopped in the kitchen. The cat kept a solid five feet from the man at all times.

Just as he was about to talk to the man about it there was a knock at the door. Hartley watched as Snart answered the door. The man froze for a second. Then everything in him seemed to relax.

"Hello, Allen" he smirked and leaned on the door. "And what brings you here?"

"I'm not here to start anything, Snart. I just wanted to ask if you'd se..."

*BARK BARK BARK*

"Cisco!?"

The corgi came running from the kitchen with Lisa Snart rushing after.

Snart moved out of the doorway as the dog ran full tilt toward the woman on the other side of it. She kneeled down, and she grabbed hold as the furball jumped into her arms.

          

**~*~**

         

Mark watched as Snart's sister stepped forward to take the dog, only to be stopped by her brother.

"I think it's time 'Cisco' went home, sis."

"But he is home, Lenny," she whined. "How do we even know if she's really his owner? She could have treats in her pockets or a dog whistle?"

"I don't," the woman offered as she stood, holding the man-turned-puppy in her arms. She walked closer to talk with the other woman. "I promise I...AH."

Snart had come up behind her and patted her down like he was a cop. A very hands cop.

' _that was going to get fired for sexual harassment_ '

Mark watched Lisa roll her eyes at where her brother was putting his hands.

"Wha..What are you doing!" The woman's pale skin was flushed all down her neck.

"Sorry, sis," he stopped his search with his hands on her hips and a smirk on his lips, "Looks like she's clean."

"Snart!"

"Yes, Allen?"

"Wait, she's Allen?" Mick butted in from against the far wall. He'd been silently watching the scene unfold. "As in that cat? You named your cat after her?"

"Maybe."

"You had a cat?"

Mark's head swung from person to person as he watched the conversation. Though he had to admit he was as surprised as Rathaway to find out Snart had had a pet.

' _man doesn't seem like the type_ '

"I'm just gonna.... Yeah, bye." The woman, Allen, turned to head for the door, but the hands on her hips visibly tightened.

"What's your rush?"

' _DUDE! do something! snart is freaking me out. who knows what it's doing to her!_ '

' _alright! you don't have to scream at me_ '

So Mark did the first thing he could think of. He climbed his way up Snart's leg. His claws digging through the jeans made the man step back.

"Thanks for keeping him safe," the woman took the opportunity to flee out the door, "You should get those scratches looked at. Okay, bye!"

' _BYE DUDE! YOU'LL CHANGE BACK AFTER 7 TO 21 DAYS! PROMISE!_ '

Mark took that as his cue to get the hell away from Snart, scurrying behind Rathaway as quickly as possible.

He meowed pitiously when Snart looked at him. Rathaway scooped him up before either could move.

"Well, this has been interesting and all but I think it's time we head home. We'll talk in a few days to fine tune the details?"

From his safe spot within Rathaway's coat Mark saw Snart take a measured breath and settle.

"Yeah, til then."

          

**~*~**

         

After what had happened the first time, Hartley chose to leave the cat at home when he had to go talk with Snart.

He'd decided to name it Sphinx. After the mythological creature that had the body of a cat and the head of a human, given it seemed to be as intelligent as a human. More than once Hartley found him at the computer watching Youtube videos.

' _i don't even want to know_ '

Sphinx became very affectionate over the two weeks it took to plan out the heist. Every time he left Sphinx would wail long and loud on the other side of the door as he locked it. And then swarm him when he came back, circling his legs and crawling over his lap when he sat down.

Hartley got use to waking with a ball of fur purring in his armpit or against his back.

So it was a bit of surprise when he felt fur rubbing from his shoulder to his hip just as Hartley was starting to fall asleep. Looking over his side, Hartley watched fascinated as his long haired kitten changed form.

The body stretched as if it were taffy being pulled. The limbs elongated as the torso widened. The short muzzle shifted into a human face. Fur receded into flesh all over.

The whole process took ten minutes, maybe more. There in the spot behind him was a man. A familiar looking man.

Mark Mardon was in his bed. Naked.

Hartley spent a good minute or two looking the other man over.

' _why should i deny myself? he's the one invading my bed_ '

Obviously seeking warmth, Mark rolled onto his side and curled up to Hartley. His arm wrapped around Hartley's middle as he tucked his face into the smaller man's neck.

Rather than try waking him up, Hartley pulled the blanket that Mark had pushed down during his transformation over the both of them and went back to sleep.

          

**~*~**

         

Mark woke from the best sleep he'd had in ages. He curled tighter around the warm solid body in his arms. He didn't care who it was so long as he got to stay in the bed a few minutes longer.

It started moving, turning in his arms. Mark just burrowed his face into the neck and held on tighter. Half asleep, he gently nibbled on the tender flesh. A gasp was the only response before hands placed themselves on his shoulders and lightly pushed.

"Temping as you are, it might be best if we talk first."

Mark froze as the familiar voice. He felt more than heard the snort at his reaction. Slowly, he pulled back and looked at his bed partner.

At the sight of Rathaway's face the past few weeks flashed through his mind.

"By the look on your face, I'm going to assume you remember everything." The younger man seemed to think about something before speaking, "I'm guessing the dog that was over at Snart's that first night wasn't really a dog either?"

Rather than try to get an explanation out, Mark followed his first impulse. Closing his eyes, he buried his face back into Rathaway's neck and groaned.

          

**~*~**

         

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **a/n:** it was so hard to write this and not giggle like crazy every two seconds. it kinda got away from me for a minute there with the barry/snart interaction, sorry

**Author's Note:**

>  **a/n:** and i'm gonna leave you at that, enjoy!


End file.
